Breeders of fire, bent spoons
by Ranekaera
Summary: Mewtwo senses something odd about triplet trainers and is determined to find out what, at any cost. His curiosity will open a whole new world for him, one he probably was happier not knowing. PkMn halfbreed fic R&R! CHAPT 5 UP!
1. Journey begins

Hey, folks, my name is Saoirse, (SEER-sha) penname Ranekaera. Yes, Saoirse is my real name, yes, Ranekaera was made up. This may seem like a strange story, but in my defense, I haven't written anything on pokemon since I was 12.

I usually stick to harry potter and monsters inc, but I just saw "mystery of Lucaria" and I got this idea.

Plot bunny!: Alright, I'm not sure about codenaming for games, but the plot is this: a girl in the pokemon world, and her two brothers, roam the land looking for their true father, collecting pokemon on the way. They're a bit... eccentric, and the help they get is more than they expected...

Rated teen because I can't guarantee there won't be any blood, strange sexual rituals or violence. Unlike the games, moveis, tv shows and books, pokemon CAN die, and CAN be killed. Honestly, I'm a big fan, but the game is so lame.

This takes place mostly throughout whatever region Pokemon Sapphire took place in, because I used to be a know it all poke freak, but I haven't played the game in ages.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Come on, Trey! Hurry up! I found one!" called the teenage girl. She was short, a little pudgy, with long hair the deep, dark bright red color of ruby. Despite the eccentric shade, it looked natural, because it was. She wore a baggy shirt and a knee length black skirt, a belt of pokeballs at her waist.

Her older brother Atreyu, Trey for short, ran to catch up with her. He was pudgy like his sister, but his hair was longer, darker and he was taller.

"I'm comin, I'm comin'..." he grumbled.

He caught up with his sister at last and saw what she was so excited about. It was an Abra.

Their other brother finally caught up with them, hardly concerned at all. He was the more eccentric of the two; a bright red mohawk, the rest of his hair long, shoulder-length and black, a torn shirt and baggy, torn shorts, all black. In fact, all three teens wore mostly black.

They had been born and raised in a small town called Azalea, raised by their single mother. All their lives, she refused to tell them who there father really was, including his name. She had claimed it was for their own safety, but of course, they had refused to believe that.

"It's only an Abra. You already have an Alakazam, why do you want an Abra?" their other brother grumbled. His name was Seoirse (A/N: Pronounced SHOR-sha) and he was the more laid back of the three. They had been pokemon trainers and collectors since they were all 8 years old, and all three of them had quite a collection.

Trey's pokemon included Butterfree, Gyarados, Blastoise, Charmander and Haunter. Seoirse's included mostly normal types; Eevee, Chansey, Tauros and Gloom. Their sister's pokemon included a lot of fire types; she had a Ninetails, a Vulpix, Arcanine, an Alakazam and a Gyarados. Their sister's name was Sheena.

"I don't want it. I want to battle something. We've been stranded in these woods for days and no one has a flying type to take us up to see where we are," she complained.

"I have a Butterfree," Trey poined out.

"It can't carry your weight," she snapped.

"What's your point, sis?" asked Seoirse.

"My _point_ is, I'm bored."

She had been going on like this for the past day and a half, ever since they had gotten lost. Trey was the one with the amazing sense of direction; He was the calmer one of the three and usually was the voice of reason. Seoirse simply didn't care and was the lazier one. Sheena's sense of direction stemmed from riding the school bus around town back home.

"C'mon, Sheena, leave the Abra alone. I think the next town's this way," said Trey, motioning vaguely to their left. In the distance, they could hear people talking and see a faint path.

"Oh. I knew that," said Sheena, cheering up at once.

She led them all through the brush and complained loudly when she got scratched by a thron bramble; it left a six-inch long bloody scratch on her calf.

"We can get it fixed up at the Poke center in the next town," said Seoirse. The three siblings were tripletts and Seoirse rarely moved for anyone unless it was their sister. In fact, both boys were rather protective of their younger sister, even if she complained a lot.

They came out onto the path once more and for some reason, Trey decided to let his Gyarados out. It slithered beside them into the city of Goldenrod.

"Hey, you!"

All three siblings turned at the sound of the voice. It was a younger boy, wearing shorts.

"Wanna fight?" he challenged.

Sheena, Seoirse and Atreyu exchanged glances. (A/N: No, I'm not into emo punk music, I just happen to like Atreyu. Actually, I like hardcore and heavy metal)

"Sure," said Sheena finally.

She stepped away from her brothers and pulled out a pokeball, marked with a tiny flame. The kid struck her as a grass trainer. They were surrounded by grass, after all.

"Sheena, your leg," Trey reminded her.

"It's fine," she waved it off.

"Two pokemon each," said the boy.

Sheena threw her pokeball and Ninetails appeared in a flash. It growled, flashing all of its tails.

The kid tossed out a metapod. Sheena could have laughed.

"Small fry," she said. Ninetails made short work of both the boy's pokemon, and he handed her a small ammount of coins before stomping off, disappointed.

As the trio walked into Goldenrod, Seoirse said, "You know, maybe ninetails was a bit much for that kid back there."

"Pft. He saw it. It was his choice to bring out the cacoon," she replied scathingly. She pet the large fox pokemon at her side and it growled happily, enjoying the attention.

They passed a large house with an enormous fenced in backyard on their right and stopped to stare awhile. Apparently, it was some sort of daycare/breeding center for pokemon.

Look, there's the pokemon center," said Trey, pointing ahead of them.

The city was certanly busy. There were people continuously walking in and out of a nearby department store and cars were everywhere. People walked on the sidewalks and from in the distance, they could hear some sort of train.

Trey's Gyarados roared in confusion causing a few people nearby to either jump in fright or scream and run away.

They entered the pokemon center and were instantly reminded of how long they'd been out of the city. All their clothes were dirty, stained or torn and the walls of the center were a soothing shell pink.

"Welcome to Goldenrod pokemon center," said a red haired woman brightly. She cast an uneasy glance at the Gyarados, which was now slithering snake-like because it was too tall to stand upright.

All three trainers handed her their pokeballs, recalling Ninetails and Gyarados and two Chansey came out of a back room and collected them all.

"Is there a place nearby where we can replace these clothes and eat?" asked Seoirse. Sheena smirked; trust her brother Seoirse to be the first to ask where the food was.

"Of course! Around in back of Goldenrod's department store, there's a small cul de sac. There's a veru nice store right there with clothes AND food!" said Nurse Joy, smiling.

"Great. We'll come back for our pokemon, then," said Seoirse, and he led both his siblings out of the center.

Unbeknownst to all three of them, they were being watched, ever since the battle with the young kid in the tall grass.

Mewtwo was there, having wandered farther than ever in his sight seeing. He sensed something strange about the three humans, although he couldn't quite place what it was.

"Mewww!"

Mew was there as well. Mewtwo understood it's words.

_Something is wrong, _ it said.

"I know." said Mewtwo quietly, his telepathic speech low and deep.

_Is it the three humans in black?_

Mewtwo did not answer. He would have to see.

He teleported out of sight, determined to keep following them. Something didn't seem right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Please review!! Also, giev me some feedback on what all the short hand terms are in summaries, cause I haven't written anything on pokemon for 7 years now and certainly never on fanfiction. I know OC,OOC, SLASH and the like. Just the game shorthand, like shipping and stuff... wtf?

If you want to email me, you can find all of it on my bio for fanfiction.

Seoirse is an Irish Gaelic form of George, and Atreyu, of course, was borrowed from the band. Sheena is the name of the wolf whos owners live next door... she's so pretty!

REVIEW!!! free brownies to first reviewer! Please?


	2. Mewtwo's observations

Hey, I know where I'm going with this, but I don't want to give too much away at once...PLEASE review!!

Oh, and there are no funky natural hair colors like blue or green in this fic. I mean, come on. How lame. I effing HATE anime.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo watched them from above, hidden on a nearby rooftop and concealed by a large chimney. They were emerging from a department store wearing new human clothing and eating human food.

_Maybe there isn''t anything wrong. Maybe you are just thinking too hard_ Mew said, floating gently beside Mewtwo.

Mewtwo shook his head.

"No. There is something different about these three. I can feel it," he replied.

He watched as they traveled back to the pokemon center, then re-emerged with all their pokemon. He was watching when they traveled to the gym in this city and re-emerged victorious. There was no doubt that they were good trainers.

_Are you going to follow them all day?_ Mew asked.

Mewtwo wasn't sure.

SASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I totally kicked ass!"

Trey and Seoirse merely exchanged glances at their sister's euphoria. They now had nearly every badge before they got to Ecruteak city. That one was going to be hard, Trey thought; ghost types.

"Yeah, you did. And your pokemon were pretty good, too," said Seoirse, since Trey was deep in thought and Sheena was looking at the both of them as if waiting for someone to say something.

"Oh yeah, thanks, guys!" she said to her belt. Her pokeballs shook and all five of them popped out.

"Nine!"

"Vuul!"

"Ka--zam!"

Both Arcanine and Gyarados roared. Sheena happily stroked Arcanine's yellowish-white fur and rubbed her Gyarados's scaly belly.

She recalled all but Ninetails, because she knew her pokemon disliked pokeballs and preferred to walk out in the open.

"Thanks, you guys," she said again.

"Hey, guys... you ever get the feeling someone's watching you?" Trey said suddenly, looking around up in the trees. He thought he caught a flash of something purple, but he might have been imagining it...

"Sometimes. Why?" said Sheena, undisturbed. She and Seoirse kept walking. She could see trainers up ahead.

"Hey!!"

All three of them turned around. It was another trainer.

"Sorry, we can't battle you right now. We just got out of the gym in Goldenrod and our pokemon are too tired to fight," Sheena said quickly. She wasn't in the mood. She wanted to get to Ecruteak.

"Nine!" said Ninetails, bowing its head. It looked tired on purpose, Sheena assumed, because it had been perfectly cheerful before.

"Oh... uhh, okay," said the trainer, looking awkward. He went away and the siblings continued on their way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo continued to follow the three trainers. Siblings, he learned soon enough. All brothers and sister. It reminded him again of how he had been created, not born, and so therefor he had no siblings.

_You shouldn't be spying_ Mew scolded him, floating behind him upside down.

Mewtwo chose not to answer. He floated from tree to tree, almost being spotted by one of them once or twice. They sensed him, or at least the tallest of the three did.

They were talking and the female was playing with her Ninetails.

_The girl seems to love her pokemon_ said Mew, simply commenting.

"I know," he replied.

He continued to follow them even until they reached the next town over. Mewtwo didn't know why he wanted to continue to follow these three in particular. He had sensed strange things about humans before, after all. There had been the little girl with yellow skin and black hair... and the boy with blue skin. These humans didn't look any different from any others, except the girl's bright, dark red hair.

_What are these humans looking for? I haven't heard any one of them mention anything about becoming a pokemon master_ said Mew, reappearing.

"I don't know," said Mewtwo slowly.

"Perhaps you could find out. You are better suited," he finished, putting what faith he had in Mew's ability to transform into any pokemon. It was the one thing it could do that he couldn't.

Mew transformed into an Aipom and dashed away, swinging through the trees using its tail as an anchor.

He followed them to the edge of Ecruteak and stayed high in a tree, concealed by its leafy branches.

Mew came back, still disguised as an Aipom and it transformed back.

_They're looking for their father._

Mewtwo looked blank.

_The male counter part that helped give birth to them_ Mew finished. Mewtwo nodded in understanding. Looking for their roots and where they had come from and how was something he could understand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

What's their journey in Ecruteak going to be like? You'll have to wait till chapter 3. Please R&R!!!!


	3. Morty

Hey, I deleted this story at one point becaue I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it... but I think I want to. So here it is, back up again, and this is chapter three.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

C'mon, Sheena. Two in one day? Don't you think it's a bit much? The only thing I know about Ekruteak's leader is he uses ghost types," said Trey, once they entered Ekruteak city. He scratched the back of his neck and released his Haunter.

"Here. If you insist on taking Morty on now, borrow Haunter," he said, handing her its pokeball. She took it.

"Haunter, I want you to listen to Sheena. I know you like to play jokes, but behave for her, alright? Seoirse and me will be around the town," he told his pokemon.

"Haunt haunt," Haunter agreed, smiling widely and nodding.

Atreyu waved to his little sister (by three minutes) and took Seoirse with him. They disappeared into a nearby building that said it was a dance hall.

Sheena recalled Ninetails and Haunter and took a breath. Whitney had been child's play. Morty was unknown.

She opened the big double doors and was met with darkness. Not a sound.

"Hello?? I'm here for a battle with the gym leader!" she called out.

Suddenly, lights flared on either side of the room, leaving the middle of the floor in darkness and shadow. She squiinted; the floor seemed to be painted black.

"I am Morty, the gym leader here. A mere teenager wishes to defeat me? My ghost type pokemon are more than a match for you, little girl," said a deep voice, and a sandy-haired man in black and purple stepped out from the shadows, at the head of the room.

Little girl, was she? She bared her teeth and growled. It was a habit she'd had since childhood. She felt her face flush and she angrily grabbed at Haunter's pokeball and let him out.

"Haunter," he growled, staring at Morty. He laughed and made a shadow ball, not waiting for Morty to release a ball of his own.

"Very well. Four pokemon each and no time limit. My daughter will be judge," said Morty, pointing to a teenage girl with dark hair to his side. She looked creepy.

"I choose Haunter!"

Haunter floated out in front of her and readied its shadow ball, waiting.

"Go!" Morty called, and he tossed one of his own. Gengar appeared in a flash of light.

"Shadow ball!" said Sheena. Haunter released its attack and it hit Gengar stright on.

"Geeeeenn!!!" it cried, frowning and it fell over on its back.

"Gengar, hold on! Counter it with Night shade!"

"Dodge!" cried Sheena.

Haunter dodged Gengar's Night shade just in time.

"Take it down!" she commanded again, and Haunter flew full speed at Gengar, knocking it four feet away. Gengar was down.

"Return!" Morty called, and Gengar disappeared in a flash of red.

"You may have got luck with Gengar but I know you can't beat this one. Go!" Morty threw another ball and Misdreaveus appeared.

"Haunter, use your Confuse ray!" she commanded. She brushed her ruby colored hair out of her eyes and focused on Haunter. That Misdreaveus looked tough.

Haunter aimed a psychic wave of lines out of its eyes and Misdreaveus suddenly attacked itself.

"Haunt haunt haunt haunt haunt haunt!!!" Haunter laughed.

Morty recalled Misdreaveus, and, looking frustrated, called out a different Gengar. This one was stronger.

"Hyper beam!"

"Haunter, dodge it!"

But it was too late. Gengar's hyper beam hit Haunter full force, and, not deterred in the least, Sheena sent out her Gyarados.

"Ice beam attack, now!" she commanded.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Gyarados reared up like a giant sea serpent and shot a solid ice beam at Gengar. Gengar was frozen. It couldn't battle.

Three down. One to go. She would win this.

"Impressive Gyarados. May I ask to see another one of our pokemon to face my last? It's not fully trained yet and I don't want to overwhelm it," said Morty.

Gyarados reared its head to the ceiling and roared again. Sheena frowned. Maybe he was right.

She returned Gyarados and brought out Arcanine.

"Arroooo!!" it barked, growling at Morty. It was big enough for Sheena to ride comfortable and had beautiful orange and black fur, with tan on its face and legs.

Morty sent out a tiny Gastly. I was barely big enough to look intimidating.

"A baby Gastly?" she said incredulously.

"Eheh... only just hatched, yeah... I had a Dusklops, but it's sick at the moment, so Gastly is all I have left to fight. I didn't think you'd be so strong," Morty admitted, looking shifty. So he'd truly thought her a little girl? She may be a little under five foot seven, but she was no girl. She was fully grown, and an experienced battler, not to mention breeder in her off time. She bred fire pokemon, but groomed all kinds. She was no pushover.

"No mercy! Arcanine, Fire blast!"

Arcanine took a deep breath, pulling air into her furnace-like lungs, and shot a stream of bright orange and yellow fire in the shape of an X directly at the newborn Gastly.

Morty was defeated. She had won!

Morty recalled his burned baby pokemon and stepped on a square tile in front of him. He shimmered and reappeared in front of her, holding a badge in his hand.

"Congratulations, kid. You earned Fog badge. What's your name, girl?"

"Sheena. And thanks. Check it our, Arcanine, I got Fog badge! Great job! Wait till we teach your Growlithe how to win like that, eh?" she said to the giant fire dog pokemon. She stroked the luxurious fur on her side and Arcanine growled happily in reply, enjoying her touch.

"Your Arcanine has kits? " asked Morty, handing her Fog badge.

"I breed fire pokemon in my off time. I'm also a groomer. It was nice battling you!" she said, and before he could ask her anything or give her a compliment, she walked out of the gym with Arcanine.

The town was quiet, but cozy, not spooky at all. She headed towards the dance theater where she had last seen her brothers.

Mewtwo had watched the entire battle.. The way she battled reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what. She was a powerful trainer, of that he had no doubt. She had said she bred fire pokemon in her "off time". So she was a trainer and breeder? He knew pokemon breeders did not just make sure pokemon were in top breeding condition. They also payed attention to their nutritional needs and aches and made them feel better all around. Her pokemon were powerful for a good reason.

Still, something nagged at him. These three humans were different in some way, yet he could not put his finger on it. They looked human, yet the wway they moved and seemed to behave... was familiar to him. What could it be?

Mew had deserted him hours before, to go to a place he called Mount Keyna. Apparently it was his home.

Mewtwo flew down and created a thick, long dark blue cloak out of nothing and used it to shield himself, from his feet to his tail. He walked among what humans were in this town, and kept a distant eye on the siblings. The female was walking into a building and Mewtwo sat on a nearby bench to wait.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Inside, she found her brothers seated on chairs, watching five women dance across stage in kimonos, with all the evolutions of Eevee. They were really quite good.

She recalled Arcanine and sat down next to them, handing Atreyu his defeated Haunter back.

"I didn't know you liked dancing," she teased him in a whisper.

"We don't. We like the girls," said Seoirse, and Sheena almost giggled. She sat back and watched the show with her brothers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Evolution

Hey, sorry I've been away for so long, but It's not just this story- it's been all of them lately. I've just been busy with the real world. I'd rather live on fanfiction, but there ya go. Whatever.

Anyway, here it is, my next chapter, and I've given this a lot more thought. If you want to see a picture of Sheena as of this chapter, go to my myspace pics at kornmetal4. click on the album labeled "fanfic stuff! She'll be the only human there, lol.

Cookies to whoever guesses who or what her father is!!!!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mewtwo continued to follow the three teenagers, even after they left Ekruteak. They were headed east, towards a small cave and a small body of water. So they were headed to the next town already...

A sound distracted him a moment.

He looked to his side and saw a large psychic pokemon, like himself, but different in some way... was he watching the humans as well?

_"Do you sense it as well? These humans are not the same,"_ he said in quiet undertones to him.

Mewtwo nodded once and watched as one of the teenagers released a Gyarados and all three climbed onto its back. The large serpent pokemon slithered into the water and began swimming smoothly to the opposite shore.

Mewtwo rose into the air and followed, but at a distance. He could sense the other pokemon following him from a ways away. The girl's bright, ruby red hair flew in the wind, forming half familiar shapes, shapes his mind told him he should recognize. For some reason, he couldn't. He also noticed how the wind that was blowing her hair was also blowing her billowy shirt around, revealing slightly darker-tinted skin beneath her sleeves; not darker tan, because her skin was pale, but more of an odd custard hue. But then, humans did have very different looks to one another. Not one looked the same. Perhaps he had just been imagining things.

Her brothers, too, were odd-skinned. The one with the strange, bright red hair had skin all over that was the same custard colored yellow tint, and the taller one's body was freckled with brown and red under his clothing. The wind was playing with his shirt as well. What was it about these humans?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sheena was feeling sleepy for some reason. Maybe it had been all the ancing the Kimono girls had done back in Ekruteak, but she decided to doze for a bit while Gyarados was swimming.

"Sheena? You feeling okay?"

Sheena snapped her eyes open again and saw both her brothers looking at her with concern. Atreyu was steering the giant sea serpent; Seoirse was the one who had spoken.

"I just feel a bit sleepy, that's all. Wake me when we get to the land again," she mumbled, and she closed her eyes again and fell back into her light doze.

In little to no time, Seoirse was shaking her awake. They had reached the shore. There was grass, a small rocky cave, and trainers battling. All of a sudden, she wanted to battle. What was it with her today? She got another gym badge, she got sleepy, and all of a sudden she was wide awake and wanted to battle?

"Wanna battle?" asked Atreyu, the moment Gyarados had eben recalled. They both stood on the edge of the wwater, watching a lonely looking man fish at the shore line.

Sheena smiled and pulled off her Acanine's poke ball.

"Sure," she said.

She called out Arcanine and got ready to battle her brother.

"I'll be referee," said Seoirse.

"Oh, wow, it's so beautiful!" gushed a girl nearby who looked half their age, wearing a mini skirt and carrying an Oddish. (A/N: Lass)

Atreyu called out Butterfree. His Butterfree, unlike others, was an aquamarine blue color, not purple. It was also very strong.

"Freeee!"

"Arcanine, Fire spin!" Sheena said quietly. Her tactic when battling with her brothers was not to shout out commands, and keep her pokemons next moves a secret. It kept the other trainer on their toes and gave her the advantage.

Arcanine unleashed a blazing whirlwind of flame, engulfing Butterfree entirely.

"Gust!" Atrey commanded.

There was a brisk wind and the flame of Arcanine;'s attack was blown away, but Butterfree's wing tips had been scorched. It was struggling to stay airborne.

"Oh, wow, look at them go! Who do you think's gonna win?"

"Oh my word, I love that Arcanine! It looks so strong!"

"Yeeah, but that Butterfree's no pushover,"

The other trainers had finished their battling and had decided to watch Sheena and her brother go at it.

"Aerial ace!"

"Extremespeed," Sheena countered softly.

Butterfree readied its attack, but Arcanine was already gone. Without a sound or movement, it seemed, Butterfree was slammed into the ground. It was defeated.

"I told you!" said the young boy to the younger girl. The girl stuck her tongue out.

"Good one, Arcanine!" Sheena beamed at the large, fiery dog pokemon. She stroked the yellowish fur on the side of her head and Arcanine growled in enjoyment.

"Don't get cocky, sis! Gyarados, Blastoise, Charmander, Haunter! Go!" Atreyu yelled.

"Hey, that's not fair!" insisted one of the onlookers.

"I'm the one competing in the league my brother's just in it for fun. He's breaking no League rules. He's allowed more than one at a time," Sheena negated the little girl's protests.

Sheena was only allowed to throw out one more, according to the rules. Screw the rules, she thought, smiling grimly.

She threw out Ninetails, Alakazam and Gyarados.

"Alakazam, blast Blastoise away with Psychic, Ninetails, burn that Haunter with Fire blast, Gyarados, use Surf on that Charmander, Arcanine, use Blast Burn on that Gyarados. Go!"

She yelled the very last word, and the siege began.

As one, all of their pokemon attacked at once, causing explosions and a cloud of dust. Sheena figured they had drew this match. Both their pokemon teams were way too hard to beat.

Once the dust had cleared, it was revealed that Atreyu's Haunter was down and out, as was her Ninetails, having been hit by her brother's Hydro Pump. Arcanine, Gyarados, Gyarados, Blastoise and Alakazam still remained.

"Shadow ball, aim it at that Blastoise," she said softly.

"Alakazam!" the pokemon agreed, and it formed said shadow ball with its spoons and flung it at Blastoise.

Blastoise went down with a cry and Trey recalled it.

Unknown to any of them, Mewtwo and his new companion watched the whole thing from a nearby tree. Neither one of them were accustomed to climbing trees, but the native Aipom had been reluctant to fight them out of it, so in the tree they both remained.

_"They are skilled,"_ said the other pokemon.

Mewtwo nodded once.

"They are indeed. And they do not drive their pokemon too hard. They are well trained," he agreed. Even as he ssaid it, the female defeated her brother's Gyarados.

The remaining Charmander began to glow all of a sudden, growing bright white. Mewtwo stared on as it evolved into a rather impressive Charmeleon. So the human's pokemon had chosen to evolve specifically to defeat his sister?

Down below, Sheena watched as Charmander evolved.

"Look out for its tail!" she warned her team.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" the fire red pokemon roared. It charged, using Head butt on Ninetails.

"Nine!" the pokemon fell to the ground, all nine of its tail going limp. Sheena recalled it, not wanting to make it endure too much. Newly evolved pokemon were strong.

"Wow, you evolved. Alright, then, Charmeleon, use Metal claw on that Alakazam!"

The fire lizard turned on Sheena's psychic pokemon and its claws began to glow white bright.

"Gyarados, help out Alakazam. Use Water gun," she commanded.

"Gyaaaaaa!"

The giant serpent reared back and shot a thin jet of water out of its mouth, soaking the fire pokemon. Its flame went down and it couldn't battle anymore. Sheena was the winner.

"The winner is Sheena! Atreyu is unable to battle," said Seoirse, as if it were no surprise. They had battled one another far too many times to be enthusiastic.

"Wow, what a battle! I've never seen anything like it!" exclaimed a nearby man with glasses and a pressed white shirt. A Slowpoke beside him agreed.

As the other trainers dispersed, leaving them all alone with their pokemon, Sheena suddenly felt faint. Before she could regain her balance, she collapsed. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so... light?

"Sheena!!" her brothers cried. Her Arcanine shoved her nose under her waist, but she barely felt it.

"Aruh! " the large dog pokemon barked. She whined worriedly and joined Sheena's Gyarados and Alakazam on the sidelines, watching sadly.

"Zaaam..."

"Gyaa..."

All of a sudden, Sheena felt... a bit better... stronger... for some reason, happier...from a distance, she heard someone call Seoirse's name, but it was distant... faraway... unimportant...this feeling was so nice... like she could fly if she wanted... but that was ridiculous.

She opened her eyes and saw things much clearer than before. Her eyesight had been good to begin with, but now she could see further. Why would that be?

She sat up dizzy and saw a strange creature on the sand beside her. It looked a bit like Atreyu, but he had yellowish, fox-like ears poking up from his dark auburn hair and his shoes had split, revealing large, three-toed claws. A long, thick tail poked out of a hole in the back of his baggy pants.

"Atreyu?" she said, puzzled. It was wierd... what had just happened? Why did she suddenly feel... different? And why did her brother look like he had been crossed with a pokemon?

"Ohhh... this is SO not my fault... Sheena... Atreyu... are you guys okay?" asked Seoirse, kneeling down between them both.

Sheena got to her feet and looked down. Her shoes, too, had split, only she had two large, clawed toes and one smaller one on the back of her ankle. Her skin to the knees was custard yellow, blending neatly with her cream colored skin. A distant part of her moved and she looked back and discovered that she, too, had a tail, except a bit thinner and a little longer, with a small ring of brown around the tip. She reached up; her ears, too, had migrated. They were long and pointed.

She was a freak!

"I... I... I... How... Why? What??" she sobbed, going into shock. She began to cry, but then found she couldn't breath. She hadn't had attacks like it since she was very small, and she did what she had done back then; bent over and tried to take deep breaths. Doing so made her see her new appendage and she began to hyperventilate even worse.

"Sheena, calm down!" cried Seoirse.

"Calm... down??..." she cried hysterically, her voice breaking. She was a walking freak of nature!! Half POkemon, Half human??! Was this what their mother had been hiding from them??! They had battled, evolved like pokemon and become freaks?!!!?

NOW she was angry, making her glare even while hyperventilating.

"Mom... knew... sheknew...we...were...this...now..._why_...half pokemon..." she tried gasping out. Her head was feeling light. She wasn't getting enough air and her vision was starting to double.

Mewtwo stared in astonishment, his mouth hanging open. Humans... who had evolved like pokemon? How was it possible?

But he would have time to think on it later. The female seemed to be having some sort of breathing trouble. Using his psychic powers, he cleared her air way and looosened her breathing muscles and she gasped and began breathing normally again. It was odd... she looked a bit like the pokemon sitting next to him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Come on, you two. We need to get you to someplace where no one will see you. At least not until I can get hold of mom and find out why and whagt and who and all that good stuff. But how.. the town ahead is teeming with people..."said Seoirse, thinking hard. Then his face brightened and he snapped his fingers.

He recalled all the pokemon for them and gave them to their trainers.

Then he unclipped two unused poke balls from his belt and held them out.

Sheena knew what he was implying and shook her head.

"Ohhh, no. NO. I am NOT going inside there," she said adamantly.

Before she had time to think or even run, her oldest brother chucked it at he. It smacked her in the side and fell to the ground and before she could even cry out, it worked. Her vision went red and her body went temporarily numb, like when she fell asleep sometimes. She opened her eyes and saw what her pokemon must see; the inside of a poke ball was not very amusing. God, it wwas positively BORING. She looked down at herself and saw that she hadn't changed much; her breasts were all but gone and she had a strange mark on her chest now, but all in all, she was the same.

All of a sudden, the ball began to shake and move. Was her brother walking into town?

She heard his voice from somwhere above her head. He was saying something about rooms. A hotel, perhaps?

She didn;t know when she would get the opportunity to speak with her mother via comm device or video phone, but when she did, she was going to give her a piece of her hopefully-temporarily mutated mind.

SASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PLEASE REVIEW!! Cookies to whoever guesses what pokemon their father is and what pokemon is traveling with Mewtwo!! I'll give you a hint: it's one of the pokemon so far featured in this story!!!!!! Don;t forget to check out the picture of Sheena in my myspace!!!


	5. Meditation

Hey, sorry for the pause in updates. My folders got deleted by some jerk who thought he knew what he was doing, so I had to re write this one. But here it is, so please review!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sheena was raging mad. By the time she was let out of the pokeball, she was about ready to see if evolving like a pokemon had given her any powers so she could kick Seoirse's butt.

No sooner had she thought of this than her brother doubled over with his hands on his head.

"I dunno what you're doing, but cut it out, I already have enough of a headache!" he complained.

This startled her. This was similar to what had happened when her Abra had evolved into Kadabra, and then into Alakazam. Seoirse had gotten a splitting headache.

Her brother tossed another pokeball and Atreyu appeared in a haze of red light. He shook his head to clear it and made a dizzy face.

"Dude, I was doing 360's in that thing... dizzy... must sit down, like normal human being..." he remarked, and with that, he sat his behind on the floor of what appeared to be a rather cheap hotel room with a view of Lake of Rage in the distance.

"That's just it, Trey... we aren't human. We never were. That's why mom never told us anything about dad," growled Sheena, slightly hurt and annoyed. Did she think they wouldn't have been able to handle it?

She spotted a PC in the corner and decided it wasn't quite the time to get involved in a shouting match just yet. She was too angry to talk and too when she was angry, she had a dislodging habit of saying things she didn't mean.

From outside the window, Mewtwo and the pokemon he had been traveling with since Ekruteak watched as the girl began pacing the room, her newfound tail swinging from side to side with every step. Her brother simply sat on the floor and played sith his clawed feet. They were like newborn children, discovering their bodies all over again, Mewtwo thought. Like the existence of such simple things as a tail or a foot was the most astounding thing in the world, and life had a way of confusing you easily.

"They have grown... I think it's time for them to know... me," said the pokemon, and before Mewtwo could wonder what the pokemon was talking about, the red Alakazam burst through the window of the hotel room and confronted all three of them. Mewtwo was careful to duck behind cover of a thick clump of leaves so as not to be seen.

"Tell them nothing of me," he warned him.

The Alakazam faced the three trainers... whom he now must refer to in thought as... his unfortunate offspring. He had never once wanted this... if he had only known what that human had planned on doing with his DNA, he would have continued to fight in that epic battle... he would not have given up so easily... but that was past... what had been done was done. All he could do now was at least try and begin to rectify that crucial mistake by explaining to these children what and how and why.

"It's... is that a shiny Alakazam?"

Suddenly, Sheena's Alakazam burst out of its pokeball and confronted their adversary. Compared to each other, the strange colored Alakazam was much larger, and the same off-yellow custard color, but his chest plate was a glaring deep red rather than brown, and his eyes were a bright electric blue. It was a strange looking pokemon, all right. And now she could understand what her pokemon said! What was happening to her?

"You have nothing to fear from me. I only came to speak with... my children," he said hurriedly, raising both spoons defensively.

All four of them were taken off guard. Sheena's jaw dropped and Trey's eyes got large and very round. Seoirse simply stared at it with an expression akin to having been clubbed upside the head.

"Sheena. Atreyu... Seoirse. I've been watching after you three for a ong long time... since you were infants. You've grown a lot, but never... I should start at the beginning."

"You're... our father? How on earth..?" Sheena began. Alakazam stopped her with one politely raised hand.

"I shall start at the beginning. I was once owned by a trainer by name of Marcus. Marcus wasn't much of a battler- he got me in a trade. But it's insignificant. He was a scientist, a researcher for a popular company in a place called Saffron. Silph, I believe it was. Anyway, the building was taken over by thugs and he was forced to hand me over to them, but I fought. I fought them like I had never fought before," he began, reliving it all in his long, long memory. He thought sadly of Marcus, who had been killed in the struggle. He had begun to care for his new trainer. A trainer who had not deserved to die as he did.

"Hey, that sounds like Silph! It wwas taken over by Team Rocket before we were even born, there's a plaque outside the front of it. We were there not too long ago. Is that the one?" asked Seoirse.

Alakazam nodded.

"I was defeated and thrown in a cage with several others. We were to be used in experiments involving these thugs called Team Rocket. During the siege, a young girl was also taken hostage... your mother. The experiments they performed were... gastly. Unspeakable. Unheard of and vile. They forced blood and other fluids from all of us pokemon and mixed them with... things. I don't know exactly what, but it seems the ones doing the experimenting were only doing it out of boredom. The real operation going on was different, but I never learned quite what. These bored grunts were trying to create half breeds. They injected your mother with my DNA and you were born not four months later. I knew you would not lead happy lives, not ever. You were sickly and near death from the moment you were born."

"Wow... that's horrible. How did you get out?" asked Atreyu. Sheena was looking at the floor, and she joined her sibling, playing with the tip of her tail. It had gotten longer without her noticing.

"Not easily. A young human liberated us all, and with us, the human hostages. You were the only ones born from those vile experiments. None of us pokemon had any say in the matter. Even my psychic attacks could do nothing to stop it. Your mother was terrified, but she agreed to keep you, on the condition that I stay close by but out of sight and that you never know... but it's too late for that... I know you'd been searching. You wouldn't take no for an answer," he thought wryly, smiling in spite of his sad tale.

"Damn right we wouldn't," muttered Sheena. All anger had gone now; all that was left was a feeling of hopelessness. She was a freak. They had always been freaks. They should never have been born, but... they had. And what of their pokemon? They had no true right to be pokemon trainers. That was for humans only.

Their father sat beside them on the floor and gently lifted Sheena's face with one of his spoons.

"No need to cry, Sheena. You know the truth now," he said. All the years he had watched these three play together from afar, seemingly human, but with obvious psychic abilities even they had never noticed or known about... they had never been properly exposed to them. Maybe he could teach them now that his year long pact with their mother had finally been broken.

He concentrated with his psychic abilities and levitated inches off the hardwood floor, clearing his mind of everything temporarily and regaining his ever-failing strength. He was not as young as he used to be. He was meditating. In battle it was used to focus his power for more powerful attacks, but out of battle, it was simply a technique he used to relax.

"Meditate with me. It's not as hard as it seems. Clear your mind of all emotion...focus your powers. You have always had them... now use them," he instructed them.

Outside, Mewtwo listened and watched. It seemed all the bad he had ever seen in this world had come from Team Rocket. Everywhere he looked, Giovanni's hated face seemed to taunt him from the background. That man was the most despicable human ever to walk the earth. And these mere teenagers were now lost and confused because of what? boredom? It was infuriating!

Nonetheless, he decided a little meditation would do him good as well. He thought too much, as Mew liked to tease him.

He joined them outside in his tree.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Please review!!!


End file.
